


Max Meets The Family pt.2

by ARMYxSH96



Series: Lightwood-Bane Family [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Family Feels, Family malec, Fluff and Humor, Good Parent Alec Lightwood, Good Parent Magnus Bane, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane & Catarina Loss Friendship, Magnus Bane & Ragnor Fell Friendship, No Angst, Parent Alec Lightwood, Parent Magnus Bane, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cute boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARMYxSH96/pseuds/ARMYxSH96
Summary: Max meets papa's family
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Catarina Loss, Magnus Bane & Raphael Santiago, Magnus Bane & Simon Lewis, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Series: Lightwood-Bane Family [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607806
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110





	Max Meets The Family pt.2

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I hope you enjoy. English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> These characters belong to Cassandra Clare.

Magnus woke up with someone else's cry "shhh... it's okay baby, daddy's here. Everything's okay. Let's get some food in you... my blueberry is hungry?", he opened his eyes to see Alec caressing Max's face and whispering as if he talks too laud their precious moment would end.

"Good morning my beloved family" Magnus said smiling.

"Good morning papa, we are going to start at breakfast while you get ready for the day, okay?" Alec asked giving him a kiss and getting up. He looked at Magnus like he was the most important person in his life. "Came on Mags... We have to go shopping for all the rest of the stuff we still need, then I have to make a report to the Clave and probably go to Idris, then we have guests coming." Alec said traying to make Magnus leave the bed.

"A full day I see... Very well, go feed Max and I'll be ready in time to make us breakfast," Magnus said getting out of the bed and kissing the both of them in the cheek.

Alec left their bedroom and walked to Max's nursery to change his diaper and get everything he needed for Max's breakfast.

This first night, Max only woke up once with little whimpers. He just needed to be changed and eat, after that, he fell asleep right away. When his little brother was the same age, he was the same, a really calm baby. Izzy, on the other hand, was always crying wanting attention from everyone 'always a drama queen' he thought laughing.

Max laughed too, liking the sound made by his daddy. Alec smiled at him, so beautiful and small... 

"Alexander..." Magnus called at the door. "You're still here? Is everything okay? You were looking at him for a long time..." he said walking closer to Alec.

"I'm sorry I was just lost in my memories from when my sibling were this age," he said smiling a little.

"Hey..." he hugged him from behind, "I'm sure wherever Max's is...he's proud of his big brother. You are an amazing brother and dad. Your little brother is looking after our son and our family. Our blueberry is going to love you and make you proud.".

"I know he's looking after us, but I miss him so much..." he let the tears fall, "I just wanted to listen to him gloating about how I gave my first son his name. He would have been such an amazing uncle" he said not being able to stop the tears.

Magnus moved and put his hands in his face, caressing his cheeks. His angel was still suffering from his baby brother's death.

"Love... I know you miss him, but you have to think of this as if he is now our son's guardian angel. I'm sure he is looking at us now and smiling because his big brother has his own family now. He's going to look after ou baby and protect him. You just have to close your eyes and remember the best memory you have of him. he's always here" he said putting his right hand over Alec's heart.

"I know he's proud of us and looking after our baby. I'm going to make him proud and protect both of you with everything I got," he promised looking straight to his boyfriend's eyes.

"My brave angel... Let's get our son and have a good breakfast... How about croissants from France?" Magnus said brushing his tears out of his face.

"You're right, let's go enjoy our morning with blueberry," Alec said holding Max in his arms and walking to the kitchen followed by Magnus.

__________

"Alexander make sure they have all the babygrows in the right sizes that we need," Magnus said receiving a nod from Alec. They are almost at the end of their shopping spree for Max's clothes and Alec is almost over with his list. He wouldn't admit this out loud but he was having fun shopping for his baby. There were so many cute little things... how was he able to choose? He takes one of everything in all the colors available. Money wasn't a problem for them.

Alec was coming back to show some really cute little socks when something caught his eye... a station to make his own personalized stuffed unicorn. He has to get it!

He knows he has a boy but who cares... his son can have whatever he wants, even if it is a pink dress. Alec will give him whatever he wants despite society's stupid norms and prejudices. There's no such thing as 'boys only or girls only'.

"So cute" he whispered getting closer to the station.

"Exume Sir... My name is Joana, do you need help?" an assistant asked him politely.

"Actually... Yes, I want to make a stuffed unicorn to my son, but I don't know who to it. Can you help me?" Alec asked a little apprehensive about the woman's response.

"Of course! Let's start," she said happy to help.

They started with the size "He's still a small baby but I want something he can have for a few years", he said explaining to the woman. After they have to choose the color and Alec took some time thinking over that. He really liked the purple one and the light green. He smiled and chose the green. Then for accessories, he chose a small tiara sewed to the unicorn's head. 

"Perfect!!" he said excited about this.

"Alexander...whats going on?" Magnus asked scaring Alec for appearing so suddenly.

"By the Angel...Magnus, you scared me! I was making, with the help of Joana, this little unicorn for our blueberry!" he said introducing the assistant to his boyfriend.

"Hi, I'm Magnus his boyfriend." Magnus introduced himself politely.

"So... what do you think? Too much?" Alec asked blushing.

"Well its really cute. I love the color. But the present isn't for me...so let's see if the owner of that cute unicorn approves it" Magnus said getting closer to Alec so he could show the stuffed animal to Max.

Alec got the unicorn and slowly presented it to Max, hoping he would like it.

Max looked at it like he was examining it, then he looked at Alec and giggled trying riching to it. Alec laughed. 

"You like daddy's present? It's cute right?" Magnus asked laughing too and kissing Alec softly. "Thank you, Joana. Looks like its a success."

"You're welcome. I'm happy he liked it. Have a good day." she said leaving the family alone.

"I have everything on my list and you?" Magnus asked Alec smiling at his amazing boyfriend.

"Yes, let's go home, he needs a nap and I'm starving," Alec said taking hold of Magnu's shopping bags.

__________

Alec was just finishing prepping the lunch when the doorbell runged.

"That must be Catarina, can you open it darling?" Magnus asked while he changed Max's diaper.

"Sure," Alec said walking to the door "Hi Cat, please came in," he said taking her jacket to hang it.

"Hi and thank you, always the gentleman," she said laughing when he blushed.

"Please take a seat, Magnus is just finishing some potion," he said not wanting to give the news without the others here "Raphael and Simon aren't here yet, they are waiting for Magnus's portal," Alec said taking a seat next to her, making some small talk.

"I can do that," she said and a portal opened in the middle of the living room. Raphael and Simon walked trough.

"Hi! What's going on? Why did Magnus called us all here?" Raphael asked as soon as he walked through the portal.

"Well, my dear Raphael... I want all of you to meet someone..." Magnus said walking in the room with Max in his arms.

Alec got up and walked closer to his little family, putting an arm around Magnus' waist.

Catarina gasped, connecting the dots. Raphael looked apprehensive and Simon, as always, looked lost, not knowing what was going on.

"Raphael, Catarina, and Simon... I would like you to meet Maxwell Ragnor Lightwood-Bane, our son" Magnus said not containing his emotion and letting a tear escape.

Alec held him closer and kissed his forehead.

"Oh my God! Magnus! Since when? What happened?" Catarina asked getting up and walking closer to the little family.

"Well it's a long story... let's all have a seat and I will explain everything," Alec said guiding Magnus to the sofa.

After Alec explained Max's story and how they found him, they were all seated looking stunned with what they just heard. Catarina was crying, knowing that all warlocks' stories are the same, they are abandoned and hated or feared by their birth mother. Raphael was speechless. Simon was smiling.

"Can I hold him a little bit?" Simon asked receiving a positive answer.

Magnus passed Max to him and got back to the seat next to Alec holding his hands.

"Guys... he's beautiful!" Simon said making funny faces to the baby getting giggles from him.

"Magnus... his middle name is Ragnor?" Catarina asked still crying.

"Yes... Now he has a little bit of you and Ragnor" Magnus said.

Catarina cried even more now that she noticed the baby's blue skin. She got closer and smiled. 'He's perfect', she thought.

"Raphael...please say something," Magnus said pleadingly, afraid of his reaction.

"I'm an older brother now..." he said with an evident trembled voice.

They all laughed. That wasn't what they were expecting from him. Magnus was so relieved, the boy he took under his wing was now looking at him with affection so raw Magnus couldn't contain himself and got up to hug his boy.

"Yes, you are. And I want you to be his Godfather. If something happens to me and Alec I want you to look after him, to protect him as I did to you all those years ago. So what do you say?" he asked not holding the tears.

Raphael looked at Alec making sure this was something both of them wanted. Alec smiled at him "If something happens to me I want you to take care of them. I trust you".

Raphael smiled back and looked at Magnus "Yes...I accept to be his Godfather."

"Wait I have a question..." Simon said interrupting the moment, "If Magnus his like a dad to you... Does that mean Alec is your step-dad?" everyone laughed but Alec and Raphael.

"And that makes the both of you my fathers-in-law," Simon said looking at Magnus and Alec.

Now everyone laughed making Max giggle with the happy sound.

__________

"He's getting tired... I'm going to lay him down, I'll be right back." Alec said getting up and walking to Max's nursery.

They had a lovely lunch, full of laugh and light talk. Everyone was in love with Max.

It was getting close to Max's nap time and Alec knew Magnus wanted to keep talking to his friends so he didn't mind to go and put Max to sleep.

"So... Now you have a son together... maybe its time to put a ring in his ring, hum?" Catarina said as soon as Alec left the room.

"What? You don't think it too soon? I was already thinking about proposing to him before we found Max, but I don't want him to think I'm only doing this because we have a baby." Magnus said a little insecure.

"Are you serious? Magnus, he loves you with or without a ring. He would never think that. But let's be honest he deserves it. You are the light of his life, he's good for you, makes you happy and loves you unconditionally. You found the love of your life, make a move and let him know how important he is to you." Raphael said.

"It's like that Beyoncé song, 'If you like it, then you should put a ring on it'" Simon said making him laugh.

Maybe they were right, it's time to make it official. To make an honest man out of Alec. He needed to think about how he's going to do this and he still needs to go and buy a ring. His Alexander deserves the best, he can't just go and ask... too clumsy, it has to be special.

"We better go. I have to get back to the hospital, but I'll call you tomorrow to come to have a look at Max to see if he's okay and what is his age, approximately," she said get up and opening a portal.

"Thank you for coming and yes I'll be waiting for you," Magnus said kissing her cheek and then she left.

"The sun has set already so we are gonna go too. Call me if you need anything." Raphael said.

"Say bey to Alec and I'm really happy for the both of you," Simon said sincerely.

"I will. Thank you for coming." Magnus said goodbye to them and closed the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and let me know what you think in the comments section.
> 
> Thank you <3


End file.
